


baby, why don't we go down

by beanjournal, byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bikinis, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Kagehina redefine the tag, Making Out, Melon Madness, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, and The Holy Watermelon Seed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/pseuds/beanjournal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “Mm, hello,” Hinata says, eyes saying a lot more when she squints down into Kageyama’s wide eyes, and she crunches into her watermelon with a cheeky smile. Juice slips down her chin a little, makes a slow descent toward her collarbone, and Kageyama panics.Kageyama and Hinata seas the day.





	baby, why don't we go down

**Author's Note:**

> Some “gently public” melon madness to accompany @beanjournal’s fantastic NSFW art embedded in this fic, as prompted by our delightful discord pals and the much needed [#HQVolleygirls](https://twitter.com/hashtag/HQvolleygirls?src=hashtag_click) Week! <3 This fic is for Day 4, Food!
> 
> Ages aren't explicitly mentioned in this ficlet, but I wrote them as 18 in late high school or just graduated. // Only semi-public since the beach is deserted.

“It’s hot out,” Kageyama comments, swiping long fingers across her brow so her bangs scrub up into a sweaty mess on top of her head. The beach rumbles beyond them, sparkling and afternoon-bright in the light wind, gulls screaming overhead, and there’s sand sticking to Kageyama’s thighs and back and _everywhere,_ basically, as more sweat drip-dries slowly down from behind her knees.

“Then get back in the water,” Hinata chirps.

Kageyama lolls her head on the towel to watch Hinata out of the corner of her eye, whose bright, striped bikini gaps a little as she shuffles around and rummages through their cooler beside them.

Her bikini bottoms are tiny as hell, neon green and white and knotted on the sides over her sun-kissed thighs. They may be responsible for Kageyama’s early death.

“Too tired,” Kageyama gripes. “Too hot.”

Kageyama’s sprawled after a full day in the sun and saltwater. They’re in the shade of a beach umbrella after a good hour of tossing Hinata’s volleyball back and forth, and Kageyama was enjoying the short relief from the sun that’s already reddened their shoulders. Until, in true fashion, Hinata couldn’t sit still and started making up songs and drumming a rhythm on her belly and then finally sitting up and lunging toward their beach bags piled on top of the cooler. Lifting her head, Kageyama cracks an eye at her and notices how red her own boobs are. Tomorrow’s not gonna be fun.

“Too hot to swim?” Hinata asks absently, then produces the container of haphazardly sliced watermelon wedges with a delighted ‘FWAAAAH!’

“Too hot to move, now.”

Hinata laughs shortly and cracks the tupperware with a happy sound, little legs crossing and toes curling on her blue towel as she takes a _huge_ wedge and bites into it, pink juice dotting across her mouth and chin.

“Do you have to be so gross?”

Ignoring her, Hinata nearly tosses the container to Kageyama who, being on her back, is _not_ prepared to be doused in juice and never will be. Kageyama hisses as the container sloshes, but she sits up, glaring — blushing — as Hinata groans louder around her mouthful, golden eyelashes fanning over her rosy cheeks as she savors the sweet watermelon. Kageyama definitely does not watch her further, doesn’t stare at the curve of her posture and her warm skin and the strap of her bikini that’s a little too loose, slipping down her shoulder as she tilts her head, tilted toward Kageyama, resting her free hand with its short, purple-lacquered fingernails on the towel between them.

Kageyama crunches a big bite into her wedge _right_ as Hinata sucks on her rind, drops it into the sand beside them, wiggles a little and punctuates it all with a happy hum. Her short pigtails bounce a little as she does.

She’s such a weirdo.

  
Comic panels by [@beanjournal](https://twitter.com/beanjournal)

When she’s done, she peeks down at her cleavage and notices a black seed perched happily between her boobs. Kageyama chews loudly as Hinata snickers and flicks the seed — onto Kageyama’s leg.

“Disgusting, Hinata!”

Hinata shrugs. “Says you,” she replies, dipping her fingers quickly into the container and flicking the watery droplets onto Kageyama’s face.

“Augh! Stop!”

“You like it when I tease you,” Hinata says as Kageyama splutters, swooping in and licking a droplet off Kageyama’s shoulder with a bright laugh before grabbing a second wedge and squirming away when Kageyama makes a grab for her in outrage.

It’s easier when there’s not so much _skin,_ easier to grab at Hinata’s ribs or her tummy or her legs and tickle her or even pick her up to wrestle, but once Kageyama’s got her hand on Hinata’s hip, things are different.

“Mm, hello,” Hinata says, eyes saying a lot more when she squints down into Kageyama’s wide eyes, and she crunches into her watermelon with a cheeky smile. Juice slips down her chin a little, makes a slow descent toward her collarbone, and Kageyama panics.

“Gross,” Kageyama repeats on a breath, but Hinata just ignores her, tilting her head back again so her neck curves and the fat droplet slips, in fits and starts, further down.

For some reason, Kageyama _really_ doesn’t want that drop to get to its destination. Doesn’t want it to spill into a tiny pool in that little divot and go dry and sticky when Hinata resolutely ignores it. So Kageyama dips in and sucks it off, swiping at the trail of it with her thumb smacking her lips quietly when she’s done.

Hinata’s gone quiet, melon wedge abandoned for the time being. Blinking, Kageyama leans away and looks at her.

Her big, brown eyes are sleepy-soft slits as she peers at Kageyama, sand specs in her hair, bottom lip sucked between her teeth. She takes in a soft breath and her chest moves, ribs expand, body slides contentedly under Kageyama’s hand on her hip.

Kageyama moves that hand to the bumps of Hinata’s spine, knuckles brushing the nubby fabric of the towel beneath them, and leans up, leans in. Hinata gives to Kageyama’s lips immediately, mouth dropping open with a sigh, and her arm droops over the back of Kageyama’s neck, mussing her hair as they kiss slowly. She’s so soft, tiny and birdlike matched to Kageyama’s breadth and curves, but she’s stupidly perfect. Even when she’s terrible, annoying as hell and constantly goading Kageyama into these... these _situations._

“Hinata,” Kageyama says, just to enjoy the way her throat vibrates when she hums. And then Kageyama kisses there, too, sucks the ghostly trails of sweetness after, and rolls until she’s got Hinata pinned under her, until Hinata drops her half-eaten watermelon into the sand so she can stick her sticky fingers into Kageyama’s sea-tangled hair.

Hinata presses her head gently down, gently toward her neck. And Kageyama follows her guidance. She noses along her jaw and her tendons and her collarbone before she sucks a kiss into the soft give of her breast, just above the cut of her bikini.

While Hinata shudders and sighs just loud enough over the sound of the waves, Kageyama hikes one of her warm legs over her hip, and then she realizes what she’s doing.

She darts up to look up and down the beach, fingers still gripping Hinata’s leg, distracted, until Hinata smacks her sharply on the side of the ass.

“No one’s showed up all day, Bakageyama,” Hinata complains breathlessly.

“But they _might_ show up — ”

“Who comes to the beach at the end of the day? Come back down here and kiss my boobs some more!”

Kageyama whips her head back to look down at Hinata, who laughs at her scandalized expression.

“You heard me,” she says.

Kageyama’s eyes narrow, and with a yell she grabs Hinata’s little wrists in her hands and bites at her shoulder, her bikini strap — Hinata’s squealing, panicked and laughing, and Kageyama just _knows_ she’s wondering where she’ll bite next, but Kageyama does her one better. Leaving one hand gripped around Hinata’s wrists, she pulls her little bikini to the side and kisses her there, kisses her bony sternum, rubs her lips over the soft give of her breast before moving to suck at her nipple, small and brown and pebbled even in the warm breeze.

“Kage — ”

Breath caught in her throat, Hinata tugs at her hold on her wrists. But, Kageyama just grins and holds her more tightly as she sucks and hums and drags teeth over her. Hinata’s a strong girl, invincible, but Kageyama’s hand dwarfs her slim wrists as she looms, and that about says it all. Hinata’s knee hooks higher over Kageyama’s hip, and she squeezes, heel beating an impatient rhythm into Kageyama’s kidneys for a moment before Kageyama hisses and bites a _little_ more forcefully than Hinata would probably like. A warning.

“Ahn!” she says, which isn’t strictly an _ouch,_ but Kageyama gentles anyway, finally letting her arms go with a little squeeze. She moves down to Hinata’s waist, then Hinata’s smooth leg hooked unforgivingly around her, golden hairs sticking up over her knees where she’s missed shaving, drags through the fuzz along the back of her legs and pinches at the soft skin of her inner thigh.

_That_ earns a proper ouch.

And a harsh tug on her hair.

But, Kageyama leans in and kisses her other nipple through the salty fabric of her bikini, which Hinata allows — doesn’t mind too much, it seems.

Kageyama tugs her straps down until the suit is awkwardly wrapped around her ribs, her tan line obvious and golden-pink-pale over her chest.

“Do you have to be so pretty?” Kageyama asks Hinata, or maybe Hinata’s boobs. It’s hard to tell when in the next moment she leans in and sucks the other nipple into her mouth.

Hinata just laughs, giggles tumbling into moans as her hips wiggle against Kageyama’s thigh, snug between her legs. She’s damp, wet from the sea, but Kageyama wants her wetter.

Hinata gets there first, though, her competitive nature bubbling up in her as she gets more and more wound up, and suddenly Kageyama feels tacky fingers sneaking under the side of her bikini bottoms, somehow snuck between them until she’s petting softly against Kageyama’s coarse-soft curls, rubbing when she can even as her hips get in her own way.

Kageyama’s plan — whatever plan it was — backfires immediately.

“Hinata! Oh — ”

Air leaves Hinata’s lungs in a happy gasp when Kageyama’s arms give out, and she collapses on top of her so their limbs tangle in an awkward heap. But breathless or not, Hinata is insistent, and she slides her fingers over Kageyama’s slit, making her twitch and shudder, before she rubs over Kageyama’s clit with an impatient thumb.

“S-soft, please,” Kageyama grunts out. Hinata obeys with a searching kiss to the spot just under Kageyama’s ear, then another to her nose as they turn clumsily toward each other, and finally a perfect, gentle series of kisses to Kageyama’s lips once they’ve got the right angle. She’s sticky until Kageyama licks the stupid juice from her stupid face, but her fingers are perfectly slick, stroking Kageyama, gliding against her as little sounds escape her like echoes of her twitching, squirming hips, the heat of her shining and pink-hot.

“Kageyama,” Hinata croons before kissing her again, and that counts as a warning for sure.

Within moments she’s gently but surely picked up speed until her fingers are flickering over Kageyama’s clit, and Kageyama comes with a strangled noise, hiding her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. Hinata dutifully presses her fingers into her, feeling Kageyama clench around her, feeling the frantic roll of her hips against the heel of her wet palm.

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispers, and thinks she might say something more until Hinata turns and nuzzles into her ear, saying her name back.

Then, she adds, “How about _that,_ hm?”

Kageyama frowns, wriggles slowly, almost ready to rub another one out on Hinata’s hand even in their slightly uncomfortable, clammy jumble, but she slows when Hinata’s free hand slips up her back and _snaps_ her bathing suit top against an apparently already-sore burn below her shoulder blade.

“Ouch!”

“Oops!”

_”Hinata!”_

“I said, ‘Oops!’” she squeals, but Kageyama wrestles her down, prying her legs apart and diving in to bite at the spot she pinched not minutes ago. Hinata’s laugh shorts out, and her hips judder again. And Kageyama’s eyebrow rise.

In a rage, she tugs at the tie of Hinata’s bottoms until she’s naked on her silly whale-themed towel, until she looks a bit deranged with her scraggly top around her ribs and only one leg of her bikini still attached to her body. Until she looks so, so good bare in front of Kageyama with her wet, trimmed pussy, lip caught between her teeth as she struggles to sit up again to watch.

Kageyama hooks her hands around Hinata’s thighs, presses her face in, licks her from slit to clit with the flat of her tongue, then goes to work.

Hinata likes a tougher pace, and even though it took them a little while to figure out that Kageyama doesn’t really like that herself, she can sure give it to Hinata, just like she does on the court. It means a fatigued jaw pretty early on, but Hinata’s not one to savor it, especially when she’s been wet and ‘skin-tingly,’ as she always says, since ten minutes ago when Kageyama first pinned her to the towel.

All the same, Kageyama wrings two orgasms out of her, one that crashes like an unexpected wave and makes Hinata whine and shake, hands scrabbling over Kageyama’s arms and squeezing for dear life, and another that pulls like a startling rip current, takes them both a little by surprise even though Kageyama very much knew she was sucking and licking Hinata’s clit through her first orgasm and beyond. It’s quick, and so is Hinata’s gorgeous shout as she flutters again against Kageyama’s tongue.

Save for Hinata’s slowing breaths, there’s a long quiet as Kageyama kisses her one last time, wipes at her mouth with her wrist, then carefully re-ties Hinata’s bathing suit.

Until Kageyama hears a loud, indulgent _CRUNCH._

  
Comic panels by [@beanjournal](https://twitter.com/beanjournal)

Looking up Hinata’s rosy, sweaty body, Kageyama watches as Hinata munches on a new watermelon slice, hazy and content.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kageyama huffs, righting herself and making sure she’s all covered. She kisses Hinata’s belly with finality before turning to search for more sunscreen.

“So’re you,” Hinata says through her full mouth.

Kageyama goes red, fuzzy with happiness that she will never be able to successfully hide, and accepts an affectionate squeeze around her wrist, still resting protectively on Hinata’s thigh.

Kageyama would happily lounge with Hinata on this hot, sweaty beach forever if she could.

_CRUNCH!_

Well, maybe not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that title a Beach Boys reference? Maybe from Kokomo, you ask? It sure is!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
